narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakumo Hatake
, also known as was a renowned, high ranking Konohagakure shinobi. Background Sakumo was a famous and powerful ninja of Konohagakure who, during his lifetime, held fame that was said to overshadow even that of the Sannin.Naruto chapter 240, page 17 His son, Kakashi, idolised him and sought to become just as great a ninja as his father; his wife had died when Kakashi was very young.Naruto chapter 449, page 7 At some time in his life, Sakumo killed Sasori's parents, earning Chiyo's hatred.Naruto chapter 253, page 11''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 23 Five years before the events of the Kakashi Gaiden, Sakumo and his team were sent on a mission of great importance to Konoha. When his team-mates' lives were endangered, Sakumo chose to abandon the mission in order to save them. The impact of the mission's failure caused Sakumo to be vilified by the Land of Fire, the villagers of Konoha, and even those he had saved. Dishonoured, Sakumo fell into a deep depression, as well as dropping in his skills. Eventually, he committed suicide, which drove Kakashi to live strictly according to the Shinobi Rules during the time before his last mission with Obito Uchiha.Naruto chapter 240, pages 18-19 Personality Sakumo was a very kind and loyal man. Despite his tremendous fame and power as a ninja, he was a very humble man, which made his only son Kakashi truly look up to and idolise him. He had a deep devotion to Konoha and an even greater commitment to his allies and loved ones to the point he would put their well-being before anything else; his commitment was so great that he would sacrifice the completion of a mission in order to save his team-mates, which led to him being a public figure of hate and ridicule. Appearance Sakumo was a kind-face man with dark eyes which had deep lines running underneath them. He had spiky, silver-coloured hair with bangs that hung over his forehead protector and a ponytail that reached into the middle of his back. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform complete with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it. He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held his White Light Chakra Sabre.Naruto chapter 241, page 17 Overall, his son, Kakashi bears such a great resemblance to him that he has even been mistaken for his father on several occasions.Naruto chapter 253, page 9, 12''Naruto'' chapter 242, page 12 Abilities Sakumo was hailed as a genius shinobi, and was praised for his talents in the ninja arts even by the likes of Minato Namikaze, the future Fourth Hokage. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi, and in his time, his powers were said to surpass those of the Sannin. The mere idea of facing Sakumo brought fear to his enemies, as shown from the reaction of an Iwagakure shinobi initially believing Kakashi to be his father. He was also seemingly very proficient in kenjutsu with his primary weapon during battle being a tantō called the White Light Chakra Sabre that would emit white chakra when wielded, earning him the nickname "Konoha's White Fang". After he died, he left his tantō to his son. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc After Kakashi died, having used up his remaining chakra to save Chōji from Asura Path's missile during the invasion of Pain, he found himself in an area of darkness with a single camp-fire, where Sakumo greeted his son and invited him to share his life's story with him.Naruto chapter 425, page 3 Sakumo lamented that they both died young; though not as young as his wife. Kakashi said that he understood the sacrifice that Sakumo had made for the sake of all the villagers which shocked him. Then Kakashi finally forgave Sakumo and told him that he was proud of him and what he had done which prompted Sakumo to thank Kakashi. When a ray of light beamed down upon Kakashi, Sakumo told Kakashi that it seemed that he still had a lot of things to do in the world of the living, he was glad that he was able to speak with him, and was thankful that his son had forgiven him. After Kakashi disappears, Sakumo stated that he could finally move on and see his wife again.Naruto chapter 449, pages 6-9 Legacy Despite being disgraced for his actions during his last mission when shinobi believed that the mission was to be placed above the lives of even their comrades, Sakumo's name still has good standing throughout the shinobi world, as displayed when the Fire Daimyō seemed pleased when Kakashi was recommended to become the sixth Hokage noting that the latter was the son of Konoha's White Fang.Naruto chapter 450, page 15 The Third Tsuchikage also identified Kakashi as Sakumo's son when the Kage were deciding on whom they wanted to represent Konoha in the Alliance.Naruto chapter 468, page 3 Obito Uchiha also greatly respected Sakumo for his beliefs that his comrades lives were to be placed before the outcome of a mission or the rules of the shinobi.Naruto chapter 241, page 19 This train of thought eventually greatly impacted his son, Kakashi's way of thinking leading him to believe that those who broke the rules were garbage, but those that abandoned their comrades were lower than garbage. This idealism in turn impacted Naruto and most of the shinobi world and changed the views of many ninjas who thought a mission was more important than the life of their comrades. A prominent example of this was displayed during Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane's conversation during the Chūnin Exams where they noted that a chūnin, being a leader, should think about how to use their comrades' abilities to their advantage rather than successfully completing a mission, but losing their comrades as a result.Naruto chapter 8, page 19''Naruto'' chapter 108, page 10 Trivia * The name 'Sakumo' is possibly derived from the word , meaning "agricultural produce" or "crops". This would tie into the name of his son, , which means "scarecrow", and their family name, , which means "farmland". * Sakumo closely resembles Jiraiya in looks and being at the Sannin level. Quotes * (To Kakashi) "Thank you for forgiving me… Now I can move on in peace. And finally see your mother…"Naruto chapter 449, page 9 References de:Sakumo Hatake es:Sakumo Hatake ru:Сакумо Хатаке